Duets
'Duets '''is a feature that was first added in [[Just Dance 2|''Just Dance 2]] and it has been in all of the following games ever since. Just Dance 2 In Just Dance 2, duets were brand new to the series. Here, pictograms come from different sides (from the left for P1 and from the right for P2). However, P2's pictograms appear only if there are two people playing, and it's not possible to choose the coach. There are the first 11 duets: * A-Punk * Alright * Girlfriend * Hot Stuff * Jump * Jump in the Line * Katti Kalandal * Mugsy Baloney * Soul Bossa Nova * Sway (Quien Sera) * The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) Just Dance 3 In Just Dance 3, duets returned. Pictograms now come in only from the right side. There's a new feature in this game, the Duet Mashups. You can choose your coach now. There are 15 duets and 2 alternatives routines (mashups): * Beautiful Liar * Crazy Little Thing Called Love * Da Funk * Jambo Mambo * Jump (For My Love) * Kurio ko uddah le jana * No Limit * Pata Pata * Promiscuous * Somethin' Stupid * Twist and Shake It (PS3 Exclusive/Wii DLC) Unlockable Duets * Baby Zouk * Hungarian Dance No. 5 * Mamasita * The Master Blaster Duet Mashups * Baby Zouk (Duet Mashup) * Promiscuous (Duet Mashup) Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 brought duets back. There was no difference from duets in Just Dance 3, excluding the absence of Duet Mashups. A new feature is coming into the game, the Battle mode. There are 9 duets and 5 battles: * Rock Lobster * Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) * Everybody Needs Somebody To Love * Tribal Dance * Run the Show * I Like It * The Final Countdown * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life Battles * Moves Like Jagger VS Never Gonna Give You Up * Beauty And A Beat vs Call Me Maybe * Super Bass vs Love You Like A Love Song * Tribal Dance VS Rock Lobster * Rock'N'Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) vs Livin La Vida Loca Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2014 was the fourth game in the main series to feature duets. The Battle mode is back. There are 15 duets and 4 battles: * Careless Whisper * C'mon * Get Lucky * Blurred Lines * Limbo * The Way * Just A Gigolo * Moskau * Turn Up the Love * Could You Be Loved * 99 Luftballons * Candy * Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In * Nitro Bot * Starships (Charleston Dance) Battles * Kiss You vs Pound The Alarm * Fine China vs Gentleman * ThatPower vs C'mon * She Wolf vs Where Have You Been Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015 was the fifth game to feature duets. Duet mashups have returned since JD3, but the Battle Mode did not return. Now the Community Remix mode features Duet songs. There are 11 duets, 3 alternatives routines, 4 mashups and 2 Community Remix: * Love Is All * Me And My Broken Heart * Let It Go * Bailando * Ain't No Mountain High Enough * Get Low * Only You (And You Alone) * XMas Tree * Speedy Gonzalez * Papaoutai Unlockable Duets * Nitro Bot (from JD2014) Community Remix Duets * Xmas Tree (Community Remix) * Only You (And You Alone) (Community Remix) Duet Mashups * Holding Out for a Hero * Love Is All * Problem * Till I Find You Alternative Routines * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) * Diamonds (Seated Dance) * I Love It (Guards Dance) Just Dance Now In this game, Just Dance Now use duets from all the previous games. Also, some songs was remastered and the Fanmades were added. There are 32 duets and 2 fanmades: * 99 Luftballons * Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Baby Zouk * Blurred Lines * Blurred Lines (JUSTMAXWII Fanmade) * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * C'mon * Die Young * Gangnam Style * Girlfriend * Hot Stuff * Hungarian Dance No. 5 * I Like It * India Waale (first seen in JDNow, JD2015 DLC) * Jambo Mambo * Just A Gigolo * Katti Kalandal * Kurio ko uddah le jana * Mamasita * Moskau * Mugsy Baloney * Nitro Bot * No Limit * Professor Pumplestickle * Sway (Quien Sera) * The Final Countdown * The Master Blaster * The Way * Tribal Dance * Turn Up The Love * Twist And Shake It * You Can't Hurry Love * Why Oh Why * We No Speak Americano (Carl & Natassia Fanmade) Songs in the JD Files (Not added) * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Barbie Girl * Beautiful Liar * Candy * Careless Whisper * Could You Be Loved * Da Funk * Everybody Needs Somebody To Love * Get Lucky * Hot Stuff * Jump * Kung Fu Fighting * Limbo * Love Is All * Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) * Oath * One Thing * Promiscuous * Rock Lobster * Run The Show * Timber * Xmas Tree DLC Duets Thanks to the Internet, there are DLC duets available, which were first introduced in Just Dance 2. Just Dance 2 In Just Dance 2, there are many downloadable Duets, some of which will return in the stores of other Just Dance games. There are 10 DLC duets in JD2: * Barbie Girl * Professor Pumplestickle * Kung Fu Fighting * Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) * Nine In The Afternoon * You Can't Hurry Love * Why Oh Why * American Boy * Come On Eileen * Spice Up Your Life Just Dance 3 In Just Dance 3, DLC duets come back as many duets of Just Dance 2, there are a few new ones, like Jambo Mambo. There arere 9 DLC duets in JD3: * Twist and Shake It * Jump (from JD2) * Jambo Mambo * Jump In The Line (from JD2) * Katti Kalandal (from JD2) * Why Oh Why (DLC from JD2) * Mugsy Baloney (from JD2) * Professor Pumplestickle (DLC from JD2) * Alright (from JD2) Just Dance 4 In Just Dance 4 duets, all the DLC are new, except Professor Pumplestickle. There are 5 DLC duets in JD4: * One Thing * Oath * Professor Pumplestickle (DLC from JD2 and JD3) * Die Young * Gangnam Style Just Dance 2014 In Just Dance 2014, as duets DLC will return some of Just Dance 4 like One Thing and one new one, Timber. There are 4 DLC duets in JD2014: * Timber * Gangnam Style (DLC from JD4) * Die Young (DLC from JD4) * One Thing (DLC from JD4) Just Dance 2015 In Just Dance 2015, as duets DLC will return some on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 as Gangnam Style and Timber and new ones such as Papaoutai. There are 5 DLC duets in JD2015: * Papaoutai * Gangnam Style (DLC from JD 4 and JD2014) * Die Young (DLC from JD4 and JD2014) * C'Mon (from JD2014) * India Waale (first seen in JDNow) * Timber (DLC from JD2014) (Future DLC) Trivia * Just Dance 2014 has the most duets in the main tracklist. * Hungarian Dance No. 5 is the oldest duet in the series. * Nitro Bot is the only duet that appears in the main tracklist of a game twice. Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:DLC's